


Valentine's All Day

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Barba receives more Valentine's presents throughout the day.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Valentine's All Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is very similar to some other pieces I have recently posted. I apologize for this.

It was the morning of Valentine's Day. Once again Barbra would have no one in his life to celebrate it with. While this did not bother him too much, Barba still desired someone in his life. Barba dressed in a gray suit with a pale green shirt and red tie. Barba also put on pink socks with white polka dots. Valentine’s Day was once a year, so Barba thought why not add a little flare. As Barba walked into his office Carmen gave him a smile and wished him a happy Valentine’s Day. The second Barba walked through the doorway of his office he noticed he was standing on a piece of pink carpet that led to the desk. There were also pink and red rose petals scattered all over the floor. On the desk there was a large box of chocolates and a sturdy glass vase with two dozen pink and red roses. What was going on? Barba wondered. Barba set down his briefcase and moved the chocolates and flowers and began preparing for court that morning. By 9:00am Barba was due in court for opening remarks. By 12:00pm the judge called a recess and Barba went back to his office to continue prepping for the rest of the case. Upon walking through the door of his office, Barba saw a huge flower arrangement along with three helium balloons. One balloon was white and had love written in red. The second balloon was pink with white writing which said Happy Valentine’s Day. the third balloon was red with pink writing which said, you’re the best. Ok, Barba thought, something was definitely weird. Barba asked Carmen who had all of this delivered but she replied she had no idea. Court was back in session and did not end until 5:00pm. Barba went back to his office to gather his papers. A giant brown teddy bear which was at least s5 feet tall with a silky red ribbon tied around its neck was sitting at Barba’s desk. The bear was positioned in a way that made it look like it was working. Barba walked over to the bear. The paper the bear was bent over said “will you be my Valentine?” There was a sudden knock on the door. Barba looked up startled. Sonny Carisi was standing there, grinning with a blush on his cheeks. “So, what do you say?” Barba shook his head, smiling. “You really went all out” he remarked. “Well, you deserve it. Let’s go, I have reservation at Forlini’s.” Barba collected his papers and took Sonny’s hand. “What about the bear and everything else?” “We’ll come back for it all tomorrow, but right now I want to have dinner with you.” Both walked out holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the episode of the office where Phyllis receives more and more gifts throughout the day.


End file.
